deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Alaric I vs Arminius
Alaric I: The Visigoth king, who sacked Rome and nearly destroyed the empire. VS Arminius: The Cherusci warrior, who destroyed three Roman legions. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Alaric I Alaric I was the first King of the Visigoths from 395–410, son of chieftain Rothestes, according to Christian Settipani. Alaric is most famous for his sack of Rome in 410, which marked a decisive event in the decline of the Roman Empire. Alaric's first appearance was as the leader of a mixed band of Goths and allied peoples who invaded Thrace in 391, who were stopped by the half-Vandal Roman General Stilicho. Later joining the Roman army, he began his career under the Gothic soldier Gainas. In 394 Alaric led a Gothic force of 20,000 that helped the Eastern Roman Emperor Theodosius defeat the Frankish usurper Arbogast at the Battle of Frigidus. Despite sacrificing around 10,000 of his men, Alaric received little recognition from the Emperor. Disappointed, he left the army and was elected reiks of the Visigoths in 395, and marched toward Constantinople until he was diverted by Roman forces. He then moved southward into Greece, where he sacked Piraeus (the port of Athens) and destroyed Corinth, Megara, Argos, and Sparta. As a response, the Eastern emperor Flavius Arcadius appointed Alaric magister militum (“master of the soldiers”) in Illyricum. In 401 Alaric invaded Italy, but he was defeated by Stilicho at Pollentia (modern Pollenza) on April 6, 402. A second invasion also ended in defeat at the Battle of Verona, though Alaric forced the Roman Senate to pay a large subsidy to the Visigoths. During the Italian invasion of Radagaisus Alaric remained idle in Illyria. In 408, Western Emperor Flavius Honorius ordered the execution of Stilicho and his family, amid rumors that the general had made a deal with Alaric. Honorius then incited the Roman population to massacre tens of thousands of wives and children of Goths serving in the Roman military. Subsequently, around 30,000 Gothic soldiers defected to Alaric and joined his march on Rome to avenge their murdered families. Alaric sacked Rome with: |-| Short Range= Migration Period Sword *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Boar Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Iron head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Francisca Axe *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Range: 60 feet *Iron head, wooden handle |-| Special= Long Seax *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Iron Arminius Arminius, also known as Armin or Hermann was a cheiftain of the German Cherusci. Arminius was born in 17 or 18 AD, and in his younger years was sent to Rome as a tribute, and actually attained Roman citizenship and even petty noble status, training to be a commander in the Roman Army. Arminius commanded a unit of Roman-Germanic reserves in the Balkans in 4 AD, but in 7 or 8 AD, he returned to Germany. In the fall of 9 AD, Rome sent a massive military force into Germania, planning bring the region under total Roman control. Knowing of this plan, Arminius hit the Romans exactly where their military tactics were weakest, in the dense Teutoburg forest. The Roman force under Quintilius Varus were marching along a sunken road in the woods, in the middle of rainstorm, when Germanic forces felled trees behind them, preventing escape. The Germans then hurled stones, darts, and javelins at the Roman soldiers from the forests above and to either side, before charging in with their swords and framea spears, slaughtering numerous Romans at close range and forcing the rest into a retreat that brought them directly into Germanic field fortifications prepared near Kalkriese Hill. The Romans were trapped between the fortifications and the pursuing force of Germans and slaughtered, three legions being completely wiped out and 16,000-20,000 men killed. Varus was not killed in battle, but committed suicide by falling on his sword when he realized defeat was certain. The few survivors, if any, were likely taken into slavery. The Romans later retaliated, defeating Arminius in major battles and recapturing two of Rome's legionary eagles, and Arminius became involved in inter-tribal conflict, being killed under mysterious circumstance in 21 AD. In spite of this, Roman Empire would never again attempt to make an attempt to establish a permanent presence in Germania west of the Rhine River. Arminius defeated the three legions with: |-| Short Range= Spatha *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Framea *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Iron edge, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Javelin *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 50 feet *Iron head, wooden handle |-| Special= Fire Hardened club *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Ash Wood, Beeswax Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Even: Both swords are too similar. Mid: Edge Arminius: The framea is lighter and easier to throw. Long: Edge Alaric I: His throwing axe is lighter, has more range and is more devastating. Special: Edge Alaric I: An early version of the machete vs a piece of wood? Easy edge for the long seax. X-Factors Tactics: Alaric I 78, Arminius 89: Arminius is remembered by studying the Roman's tactics and using it against them in the Teutoburg forest, and while Alaric I had won battles and was great leader, he wasn't a tactician like Arminius who was teached by the Romans in the ways of strategy. Brutality: Alaric I 94, Arminius 83: Arminius and his Cherusci tribemen just slaughtered the 3 legions, but left survivor. In the sack of Rome, Alaric killed women, children and old people , just because the Romans killed Gothic children and wives. Armor: Alaric I 83, Arminius 80: Alaric I is wearing a chainmail and oak shield, alongside with iron helmet. Arminius is wearing Lorica Hamata and Germanic round shield. Intimidation: Alaric I 90, Arminius 96: The pillages of Thrace, Greece and Rome made Alaric to be feared and the Goths had reputation of savages, but Arminiuswith his hit and run tactics were feared even more, and the things he did to the enemies skulls to scare the legions, give him another plus here. Notes Battle ends on 14th Octomber Battle will take place in forest and will be 1 vs 1 Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation It was getting almost night time, as Alaric I was making his way to his camp, after he had hunted and killed a small deer and he was walking alone at the forest path, as he was walking everything was silent, no crickets were heard, no wind blew the air, only his footsteps were heard as he was walking over the twigs and leaves, snapping them under his foot. Near the trees behind the road stood Arminius holding his javelin in hand and Alaric approached him closer, the Cherusci warrior threw his javelin and missed, alerting the Visigoth king. Alaric dropped his hunt and grabbed his francisca axe and shield and was ready for anything and anyone to come at him, as Arminius was approaching him with his framea, Alaric saw his silhouette and threw his axe, missing Arminius and preparing his board spear to stab Arminius and in the next moment both Germanic warriors clashed their spears and shields, for most of the time Alaric managed to hold Arminius busy due to having one extra foot on his spear. As Alaric thrust his spear at Arminius managing to hook his shield and pierce his shoulder. Grabbing his shoulder Arminius retreated at the woods, as Alaric followed him and as Arminius noticed him he threw his framea managing to pierce the Visigoth's shield, rendering it useless. As Alaric stepped deeper into the forest, Arminius jumped behind a bush and smashed his club into Alaric's helmet, only knocking the Gothic king down, as Alaric turned he tried to stab Arminius with his spear, only to get his spear's shaft smashed in two and as Alaric got up and pulled his sword. The Cherusci and the Visigoth clashed and Arminius got his club knocked away from him, then he pulled his spatha and both warriors engaged in sword fight parrying each others blow after blow, then Arminius did a heavy overhead chop and the blow landed on Alaric's helmet, making him a little dizzy. Alaric was having non of it and pulled in his other hand his seax and began dueling the Cherusci, pushing his sword skills at the limit and his next attack Alaric swung his sword only to smash Arminius head with the iron grip and knock him down and as Arminius felt down he smashed his head on the ground becoming very dizzy. The next moment Arminius felt and yelled in very sharp pain, As he lifted his upper body Alaric has decapitated his legs with his seax, now covered in blood. As Arminius tried to crawl away, Alaric stabbed him in the throat with his sword, killing him instantly. As Alaric raised his bloody blades he gave a loud yell in victory. Expet's Opinion While Arminius defeated the Romans in the Teutoburg forest, and was a better tactician. Alaric had better weapons and was equally as good in tactics and having a helmet will not hurt at all. Another reason why Alaric won is that Arminius used too much ambush tactics and didn't fought face to face as Alaric. Category:Blog posts